Take Me Away
by asylem29
Summary: [Oneshot] Draco and Hermione learn to escape...please R&R!


**Take Me Away**

**By:** Michi Hanabishi

**Summary:** Draco and Hermione learn to escape…

**A/N: **This is my first time I n writing a DraMione ficcie….so please… be kind! Thank you for reading this oneshot!

Oh! And my hardcore HP fans (DraMione fans much more) were the one who inspired me to do this fic and gave me the idea from a simple text message…I'm so impressed with them…!

And sorry if this doesn't seem too…British…I mean, I am not British anyways…hehe (--iii)

Oh, and please forgive me if they are a bit OOC…of course their OOC! This is a fic where they are in love! But I think, no, I know that they are meant to be!

-michi out-

POV means Point Of View, just in case you don't know…

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked under the moonlit park of London Square…it was like always, cold and warm at the same time…breezes fly by, and the moon staring back for hours…

Night flowers bloomed to its fullest and fireflies, here and there, were starting to perch on the petals of the flora…

It was like any other night of 'their' meetings. No one knew, it was yet to be revealed…a mudblood and a pureblood don't mix, especially if that pureblood is a Malfoy…it would be a disgrace for the family, it would be a scandal! But this certain Malfoy really didn't care!

The Malfoy sat down on the bench and with his steel gray eyes he observed the painting-like surroundings. Such magnificence couldn't possibly be made by muggles…could it!

Ever since the Last War, ever since the Dark Lord died, ever since his father was put in Azkaban, ever since everything was over, ever since his blindness was conquered and his barrier, shattered….

**(Draco's POV)**

I started to ever truly love…

Yes,

Love…

And to a mudblood, excuse the word. What I really meant was

Muggleborn…

"POP!"

That sound ringed through the darkness like every night I've ever been here… I felt small, soft hands cover my eyes, and God, did my heart skip a beat…I felt the familiar excitement but my features didn't show it. I was trained to be emotionless and my lessons turned to habit and habits were very hard to break.

"Guess who…" the sweet voice traveled to my ears and I swear, I felt my cheeks burn…I'm surprised the girl didn't yelp with the heat.

Actually I really didn't have to guess. The voice was registered in my mind and locked away in my heart… "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are…have we met before?"

"Draco!" she cried. Her hands were still on my eyelids, giving my face her warmth….

"I'm really sorry…but I'm certain we haven't met before…or did we, Ms. Granger?" I said then the hands suddenly disappeared, and when my eyes were beginning to adjust to the lighting, I felt arms lock themselves around my neck…

And my heart melted…or rather the last remains of the ice around my heart…

I breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and felt her heartbeat on the back of my neck and her soft exhales on my right ear…

**(Hermione's POV)**

I felt hot in the cheeks and my neck as I inhale the scent of Draco's cologne.

Why didn't I notice his charm when we were younger? If I did, maybe then I didn't have to cry over someone who made me so mad since the beginning of our so-called 'friendship'…Him and his former rat…

"I missed you soooo much!" I said giving him a tighter embrace.

"Who told you I didn't!" he said with a hidden chuckle somewhere beyond that sentence.

"No one did! But someone did tell me that you missed me even more!" I teased.

I stopped the hug and stood straight, I fixed the wrinkles that formed on my coat and when I looked up, I found him standing, staring at the moon.

I walked to where he was and looped my arm around his. I stared at his pale face and found loneliness and sorrow.

I studied his features. His whitish-blond hair was hiding his eyes and made me run my hand through it. His eyes were deep and gray, full of sad emotion that made me uncertain if that emotion was for his father or something else.

The rest made me slap myself inside because of the lusty thoughts you probably didn't know I could ever think.

I inched closer to him feeling his warmth and burying his left arm in my chest.

When I looked up, I fell into the deep well that was his eyes…

"Hermione…"

"Draco…"

"yes?"

"Take me away…"

* * *

**(3rd Person POV) Also known as author/ess' POV**

The warmth from the lit candles couldn't get any more comfortable. Shadows were formed and fears created, but for Hermione, those were mere creations of the mind compared to the hexes that went her way in the Last War…and of course because of the warmth she felt from the other side of the bed.

She buried her face deeper into his back, his bare back, Draco Malfoy's bare back. She entwined her fingers with his and looked in pride at Draco's forearm when she found no Dark Mark.

There was none to begin with, and when Hermione found out a year ago, she felt like the happiest girl in the world. Draco Malfoy still had hope…

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You asleep…?"

"wait a sec…let me think…"

Draco could feel the smile form on Hermione's lips on his back. He untangled his fingers from Hermione's and turned around and faced her. She stared into his eyes and he stared at her's…

Draco then embraced her and felt his hands go over the girl's, no, the _woman's _developed curves. Hermione's hair went from bushy to wavy curls and her eyes were the same with its twinkle and cinnamon brown.

Draco's true favorite color…

Not black…

Not silver….

Not green…

But cinnamon brown…and for that, he loved Hermione even more…

"Draco do you think I'm pretty?" The question came so suddenly that Draco thought it was one of McGonagall's pop quizzes…

"No" he answered honestly.

Hermione felt like she was stabbed in the heart.

"Do you want me?" another question and Draco would think it was another one of the former professor's quizzes…

"No" Honestly answered once again.

Hermione felt like her body was stabbed right through by a thousand swords..

"If I went away would you cry?"

a long pause

"No."

Draco could feel the tears rolling down his chest. Hermione was crying! He rubbed her back in a circular motion to comfort her…

"I don't think you're pretty, I think you're the most the most beautiful creature I've ever been so fortunate to lay my eyes on. I don't' want you; I need you, that I crave for you every waking hour of the day. If you went away…Hermione, I won't cry, I'd die…"

Draco embraced her tighter that they could feel each other's heartbeats… he could here her sniffing…

"Draco…"

And right then and there, Draco could feel that if that really was a quiz, he would have passed with flying colors of the rainbow….

Hermione now cried tears of joy…

"I love you so much, Hermione…"

"I love you too, Draco…"

"Hermione…"

"Draco…"

"Thank you…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you Hermione, for taking me away…"

"Draco…you took _me_ away…"

"If you hadn't I would have not been able too…"

"Draco…please take me away…"

Draco Malfoy, the happiest man that night, raised the blanket up to their chins and took Hermione away to their land of dreams…and fell into sweet, sweet slumber…

_fin_

* * *

**michi hanabishi **


End file.
